1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wrench extensioner, more particularly to a telescopic wrench extensioner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although the standard of living has considerably increased these past few decades, the acquisition of basic manual skills, such as carpentry, has also been made easier. Thus, there are some people who prefer to rely on their own skill and expertise rather than calling upon the services of a skilled laborer. The "Do It Yourself" concept is therefore born from people with this kind of attitude. In the "Do It Yourself" concept, the consumer purchases a half-finished product and completes the product by himself. The purchasing cost incurred is lower, and the consumer can amuse himself while assembling the product.
The "Do It Yourself" concept has also become very popular in the field of automobile repair. Present automobile constructions are generally smaller. The size of the engine compartment is thus reduced. This makes it difficult for one to tinker with the different parts of the automobile engine.
Conventional socket wrenches include a lever arm having one end which engages a wrench socket so as to hold or turn a bolt, nut, etc. In order for one to loosen or tighten nuts (or bolts) disposed in "hard-to-reach" places or in cramped places wherein the lever operating space is limited, a wrench extensioner must be used. The wrench extensioner is basically an elongated shaft member, one end of which engages the lever arm while the other end engages the socket wrench. If different lengths of wrench extensioners were purchased, the required tool space is increased and the costs incurred are correspondingly increased.